paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dirk
''Dirk'' is a character created and owned by Silver VII, (please don't edit without permission) "Nature is my element!"' -Dirk Appearance: Dirk is a wolf-dog, he has gray fur covering his body, with white fur on his face and paws, he has blue eyes (later amber) a bushy tail he wears a green collar (later leather brown), his pup-tag is olive green with a gold leaf symbol on it, his uniform consists of a moss green shirt with brown and white ball cap with the PAW patrol symbol on it, Personality: He is calm and cool,he tries his best to stay calm even in the toughest situations,but underneath that cool exterior lies a kind and generous soul, he likes to spend time with his PAW patrol buddies,but he can be fierce if you threaten something or someone he cares about, but that aside he's pretty sociable, his only issue is his fear of abandonment, Biography: Dirk's dad is a German Shepherd police dog fell in love and had puppies with a wild wolf, after getting separated from his family he's been living in the forest until he saved a ranger named Paul from falling into a river, offered him shelter from a storm, and saved him again when his leg got stuck on a fallen log, after being found by Ryder he was given membership, as Jr ranger pup, in his time with the PAW patrol he had his own share of troubles, he would often clash with a mischievous wolf pup Bramble who also happens to be his cousin, then one day karma starts to hit him, after receiving a letter from his father, he decided to confess to the PAW patrol about his story: he was never "separated" from his family, he actually ran away after his mother was killed, leaving Brycen to take in his sister, he lied trying run away from his past because he thought It was his fault that she died, Chase told him that he always knew cause like Brycen he was a bad liar and his tail swishes every time he does so, he also informed Ryder the Day after he joined, Chase advised him to stop looking back, he's PAW patrol now and that's all that matters, his parents would be proud of what he is At some point he was transferred into a new PAW patrol squad stationed in the forest, led by a disabled girl and him as second in command,he often butted heads with Cairn, it's currently unknown what happened to the team Years later, his teammates settle down and have pups of their own, whom he loved to bits, and watch sometimes he dates a retired military German Shepherd named Kris though their relationship was pretty brief since her stay in Adventure bay was temporary, they still managed to make the best of it in each other's forelegs his life gets a little better when little Dingo enters his life, though he is still devastated by his sister's state acting as Dingo's father figure and mentor Equipment: Pup pack: He got a Pup-pack from Ryder it contains a variety of tools including: * Multi tool * Grapple/rope * Net * ??? Vehicle:Like all the other jungle/forest based pups he uses a jeep,Which is brown camouflage colored with his symbol on it's side, equipped with a GPS system that helps him find animals in trouble (which he doesn't use much since he'd rather rely on his enhanced senses) Skills\Abilities: Multilingual: he was studying Spanish since joining the PAW patrol, Combatant: He is skilled in multiple forms of combat, through a combination of his wildlife experience and martial arts training Singing: he's a good singer, he played in a few talent shows, and won every one of them Gallery: Dirk's old design, redesign in progress.jpg|Uniform Teen Dirk.jpg|Teen/adult Dirkimage.jpg|AT from icetiger101 PAW_patrol_OC:_Dirk_by_DruidXIII.jpg|Uniform Sad_sack_by_DruidXIII.jpg|As a pup, lost in thought 87d7ecf1-02a2-472d-8958-ce8fad5b5fa1.png|In the moonlight IMG_20180801_000346.jpg|Playing with puppies comfort_by_druidxiii_dcwr0oz (1).jpg|dirk with Paul (redesigned) Dirk's badge.jpg|Badge Dirk official artwork.png DirkAT.png|At with Colfea, and it's pawsome She lives in you by druidxiii dd9dfgt.png|Dirk missing his mother When things were better by druidxiii dd618rh.png|Dirk and Kris' date dirk_s_future_by_druidxiii_dd95h6z.png|Dirk's future losing_sight_by_druidxiii_dd7vhz1.jpg|Losing sight Stories: (Chronological order) Dirk: wolf quest Dirk's big debut! Pups Vs Lizards! Dirk's Package Dirk's Birthday Howling Ranger "Uncle Dirk" Something Entirely New Trivia Random facts * He is mildly allergic to peanuts * He he can sing very well * He is voiced by: Pup: suggestions open Adult: suggestions open * He goes out very early in the morning for walks * He had a crush on a German Shepherd named Kris * His friend's pups address him as "uncle" for a time Catchphrases: * Ranger Dirk on duty! * Who grabs poachers? Dirk! Crush: He had a brief relationship with Kris but he still misses her Category:Fanon Characters Category:Wolf-dogs Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Pups Category:Protagonists Category:Trainee Category:Second generation Category:Characters with a deceased parent